Second Chance
by HanyouNight
Summary: This is an original story. All the characters belong to myself and my best friend.  Will Brier Rayne give Jepin a second chance?  Rated M to be safe


Brier looked back on what had happened in the past year. He moved in with his uncles and just...worked with metal. Didn't eat much anymore and he had too many problems sleeping. Brier tried to take his mind off of Jepin. Jepin was the only person he was going to ever love, but after hearing the bunny say the worst thing possible, his heart crumbled and died away right there.  
>Brier had been so happy that day. He'd been dating his bunny for a whole month and his twin brother Jazzt had gotten himself a boyfriend as well. He wanted to surprise Jepin with a necklace. A soul stone set in a long silver chain that held a piece of Brier's essence and set that in an envelope with a letter. But the conversation he had heard wasn't ideal. Jepin had wanted to talk to Jazzt's boyfriend alone, so he went to make the bunny's favorite tea, and it turned out, Jepin never really liked Brier. Brier had suspected this already and tried hard to make the bunny happy. Jepin was screaming about how he loved Damien and wanted to be with him and when Damien brought up Brier, Jepin said he hopped he dropped dead and he just wanted to make Damien jealous. The poor fox dropped the tea he was carrying and quickly bent over to clean it all up. Damien quickly hurried over while Jepin stormed off, too angry to realize what he had done. Later on Brier retreated to his room, feeling sick. Jepin went into his room and saw the envelope on his bed addressed to him. Seeing it was from Brier, he threw it onto the ground and stomped on it, damaging the soul stone just a little bit.<br>A whole year had gone by already... maybe more. Neither Brier or Jepin kept track. Jepin had moved on with his infatuation with Damien, who was still going on stronger than ever with Jazzt. Cleaning out some old things, he came by a wrinkled, crumpled envelope that was addressed to him from Brier. When he opened it, he took out the necklace and started reading the letter.

Dear Jepin,  
>You hated every time I called you my bunny so I stopped. I'm sorry about that. I know that today hasn't been the greatest for you, and I know you wish I was Damien. I wish I was him if it would make you happy. But despite that, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a chance when you didn't have to. You have made me the happiest fox in existence and I got you something for our one month anniversary. It's a soul stone, so if you ever do like me, you have a small piece of me with you. I know how easily you get cold in the winter and it will keep you warm. Please take good care of it. I know our relationship wont last forever, but I have been happy with the time we did spend together and I just wanted to tell you that when this is all over, I love you. And I'll love you forever. I just want you to be happy.<p>

Forever and Always,  
>Your Foxy, Brier Rayne.<p>

Jepin stared at the letter in shock. Brier loved him.. and Jepin threw their whole relationship in his face. He ran over to the shrine and knocked on the door fast. Brier's mother, Aqua, answered the door in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
>"Jepin?" She looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Aqua please, I need to find Brier, Is he here?"  
>"... I'm sorry... but you know how he got sick and.. well.. he's gone."<br>"Gone.." Jepin's heart sunk. He'd lost his chance and now Brier was dead. Tears started welling up in his eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me he died?"  
>"Sweetie. He didn't die. He simply moved out. Needed a change of pace. He wouldn't go to school anymore and he got tired of us trying to make him eat or sleep. He moved in with his uncle Nalo and his boyfriend. Do you remember where that is?"<br>Jepin only shook his head, asking for directions to get there. Once he got them, he took off, hoping that he didn't completely ruin something.

Since Brier didn't sleep much anymore, he spent most of his time out in the workshop his uncles kindly had constructed for him. He was currently welding something together, not wearing anything more than his jeans, welding gloves, and apron. Being of a fire element, the hotness didn't hurt him in anyway and since he got sick, he couldn't produce the flames himself. So he took up welding as a way to feel like he use to, before Jepin. When the bunny came running into the yard, looking for any sign of life, Brier hadn't noticed him. The fox carried the burning metal out to a dunking tank to quench it and Jepin spotted him. Before he could call out to him, he stopped and stared at the mass of lean muscles and short hair, making his former boyfriend look like a god to him. He took in Brier's overall appearance. He had grown considerably, his hair darkening to a blackish brown, and he was sweaty. Brier turned around and saw Jepin standing there, staring at him. Jepin noticed how sharp and bitter his fox's eyes looked and he knew it was caused by his absence. The bunny opened his mouth to speak, but Brier quickly walked back to the workshop to hammer out something. Jepin followed quickly after him, wanting to talk, to say something, anything to the boy- no.. Brier was no longer a boy, if his eyes and muscles were any indication. "Brier we need to talk." "No."  
>Jepin stared at him. "No? Do you know how long it took me to get here? On foot?" "And do you know I've been waiting years for you to actually want to talk to me? No. I don't fucking feel like it. Now get the hell out of my workshop." Jepin stared at him. Brier never swore. Sure he could be rude and brash, but he never swore.. "Brier I..." "I said get out! You had plenty of time to say whatever it is you want to say now and I'm not ready to have my heart crushed into a thousand tiny pieces again. You're just pissed that Damien didn't want you and I'm not him. And I tried so hard to be, just for you."<br>Jepin just looked at him. He knew Brier felt hurt but this... his foxy was sad, alone, untrusting, and completely on guard. "I'm sorry foxy... I really am"  
>Brier seemed to be breaking down by the minute, setting his equipment down and turning the fire out. "I can't do this... I just.. you used me."<br>"I know"  
>"You hated me"<br>"Not really.."  
>Brier looked at him as if to say 'Yeah right'.<br>"I didn't. You were right, I was mad that you weren't Damien but...I didn't get to see what was so wonderful right in front of me..and I let that slip through my fingers before I realized... I found your letter... and the necklace.. that you gave me for our anniversary.."  
>"Did you finally read it?"<br>"Yes... I chipped the soul stone though.."  
>"...That explains why I got sick..."<br>"Why?"  
>"I literally gave you a piece of me. If anything happens to that stone it affects me."<br>"So if I had broken it?"  
>"I would have died."<br>Jepin went wide eyed. He never wanted to kill him...he was just mad and.. and... Jepin surged forward and pulled Brier into his chest. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry foxy! I had no idea!" "Jepin.. It's okay. Let me go."  
>"No, I'm never letting you go again dammit." Jepin just scooped up the protesting fox and carried him towards the house.<br>"Jepin seriously, put me down." "I'm going to take care of you and do everything I cant to make it up to you, I swear." "I..." They eventually made their way to Brier's room and Jepin set him down gently on the bed. "First we're gonna start with you actually going to sleep." he said and pushed him to lay down. "What if I don't want to sleep?"  
>" I'll have to make you."<br>"How?"  
>"I am a bunny right? And you are a fox right? We're horny all the time."<br>Brier shut his mouth after that and laid down, watching and Jepin laid down next to him. "How do I know you won't do it again?"  
>Jepin looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know how I can convince you but...I want to start over with you. I screwed up so badly and I lost the one thing I could live with forever. You were so caring and thoughtful, you did everything for me and now it's my turn to do it for you." Brier closed his eyes. "I feel tired.."<br>"That's why you need to go to sleep. Hey... Foxy?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I shouldn't hope for it.. but.. do you still love me?"  
>"Do you still love Damien? Besides, what would you do if I said no?"<br>"No, I don't love him. And I would do everything to win your love back."  
>" Well...I do love you Jepin. I always will. You are my soul mate. But I can't trust you."<br>" I just needed to hear you still love me. I still have a chance." Jepin pulled Brier into his chest and pet him, wanting him to sleep for now. Soon Brier was out and Jepin looked down at him. Very softly he kissed his head and smiled at the small happy sound the fox made in his sleep. "I'm gonna be here for you now on. I promise." And with that, Jepin fell asleep right along side him, keeping him safe and warm in his arms.  
>The next morning, Brier woke up to delicious smells in his room and sat up quickly. Jepin had just placed a tray of food on the bed and slide back in next to Brier, pulling the stunned fox into his lap, settling the tray close to them. "Good morning. You slept a long time."<br>"...I did?"  
>"Yes. I made you breakfast. I figured if you were tired enough to sleep then you would be hungry enough to eat."<br>"How did you know what to make?"  
>"Your uncles."<br>"Traitors."  
>Jepin laughed softly and Brier had to crack a smile. Jepin was right. He was feeling a little peckish so he reached for some of the foods.<br>"I'm not going to be able to eat all this."  
>"Oh I planned on sharing it with you." Jepin took a risk and placed a kiss on Brier's exposed neck. "But you should eat a lot of it please."<br>"I'll eat as much as I feel like," and he took a bite. He didn't say anything about Jepin kissing his neck or hugging him like he was now. It honestly just felt good being in his arms.  
>Jepin watched him carefully, making sure he ate a little of everything and got plenty of fluids into him. He kept to his word about taking care of him and soon Brier and Jepin fell into an easy coversation. Nothing too personal, just small gossip.<br>After all the food was all gone, Brier was completely stuffed and curled into Jepin, closing his eyes. Jepin pet him softly. "This makes it look like you aren't mad at me anymore."  
>"Nope, still mad.. I just.. feel really good right now."<br>"That makes me very happy Brier. It really does."  
>Jepin kissed over Brier's head, taking in the sight of him. He never noticed how tan Brier's skin was from working outside all the time. He gently traced his fingers over some scars. "Your skin is amazing..."<br>Brier blushed but didn't say anything. He simply looked up at the bunny curiously and watched him.  
>Jepin caught Brier's gaze and watched him back, leaned down and kissed him soundly. Brier started to kiss him back before he realized what he was doing and pulled away, blushing furiously. Jepin grinned and nuzzled him. " You are so adorable foxy."<br>"I am not"  
>"Are too"<br>"Are not"  
>Jepin just kissed his head. His foxy was just too adorable, his denial made it more so. Brier looked at the far wall. This was almost too much. He waited a long time for this and he didn't know if he should trust it. What if it was too good? What if... Brier took a deep sigh. "Bunny..." Jepin inwardly squealed at the use of the old pet name, but he knew that tone. Did he take it too far? "We need to slow down... I can't... I just... I can't." Brier got up quickly and ran out of the room, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. Jepin moved after him. "We're not going to work through this if we don't talk!"<br>Brier slowed down enough for Jepin to catch up, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "I can't do this... I can't let you hurt me again."  
>"Foxy... we'll take this slow. Really slow. Kissing and hand holding. We can do this over.."<br>"What about you sleeping in my bed?"  
>"I will sleep somewhere else if I have to but I'm not leaving here entirely. I'm staying by your side."<br>Brier thought about this for awhile.  
>"You can sleep in my bed..."<br>Jepin hugged him gently. "I promise we'll do this right. I just want you."  
>"Can we go back to my room?"<br>The bunny scooped him up and carried him back to bed, laying down with him. They spent the rest of the day laying in bed, catching up, hugging, small kisses and cuddling one another. Slowly but surely Brier's health started to return to normal, keeping close to his bunny at all times.

Months had gone by since Jepin returned to Brier's side. He never left him, not after they fought or had gone too far with something, or if Brier caught a simple sickness. Brier eventually fully forgave Jepin, simply whispering, "My bunny." Jepin's heart was soaring. He had never felt so happy or complete in all his life. Jepin leaned over his wonderful boyfriend.  
>"Let's go out for some ice cream foxy."<br>"But that means I have to move." Brier pouted. He'd just come in from a shower after working all morning on his metal project.  
>"I want to talk with you about something."<br>"I'll...go get dressed." Brier got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He was nervous. He didn't have any idea what Jepin wanted to talk about. He thought things were going good. Well.. he thought things were going well before until he overheard... No.. That couldn't be the case.. Could it? Jepin's been with only him. They did everything together...save for whatever goes on in the bathroom.  
>When the boys were ready, Jepin slid his hand into Brier's and squeezed it as he led him to their favorite ice cream parlor. Subconsciously Brier had started biting his lower lip in worry. Jepin only ever took him here if there was something serious he wanted to talk about. The bunny simply sat Brier down in their booth and ordered what they wanted. When he came back, Brier looked up at him quickly. "Please don't break up with me."<br>"What?"  
>"Please don't break up with me. Things are good, really good between us and you promised and and-"<br>"Brier... we're not breaking up. I wanted to talked to you because things were going so well..." he smiled softly and handed the fox his ice cream. "Then why...?" Brier was confused..  
>"We've been dating for awhile now..and you are right. Things are going so well between us. The best they've ever been actually... I was..hoping to talk to you about um... furthering our relationship."<br>"...What?"  
>" Sex."<br>Brier blushed hard. "But I never.."  
>"Neither have I foxy. I wanted to know if you were ready to work up to it."<br>"Well I... I'm not.. sure." Truthfully Brier actually thought about it. He had started getting hard in the middle of the night and in the shower and soon Brier often thought of being pushed up against the wall with his bunny pounding relentlessly into him. He blushed at that thought and looked up at Jepin.  
>"You didn't sleep with anyone before?"<br>"Nope. Just thought about you."  
>"So if I said yes?"<br>"I'd make every one of your dreams come true."  
>Brier thought hard about this, licking at his ice cream. He was really tempted. Oh what the hell, he was all for it.<br>"Is there a catch?"  
>Jepin raised an eyebrow. "Why would there be a catch? We are dating and instead of me coming up to you and saying I want to fuck you into the wall, I brought you here to ask if you were ready for me to fuck you into the wall."<br>Brier had never blushed harder in his whole life.  
>"Yes."<br>Jepin looked surprised. He was fully expecting Brier to go off about how he could have waited longer or how he could have been so insensitive. Instead the fox just admitted he wanted Jepin to fuck him.  
>"We can still take it slow. We don't have to rush this."<br>Brier hesitated a little. "No.. I think we should just.. go with the flow. I want this relationship to be completely honest and truth be told... I keep thinking about how I want you so... yes. Into the wall, on the bed, the shower... whatever."  
>Jepin smiled and moved to sit next to him instead of across from him. "This means we can start taking showers together and not have to worry about hiding boners."<br>"Exactly."  
>They finished their ice cream and left, walking very close together as they toyed with groping and kissing each other on the way home. As soon as they got into the bedroom, the clothes came off, slowly, almost fearfully.<br>"Hey bunny?"  
>"Yeah foxy?"<br>"I love you."  
>Jepin smiled. "I know foxy. And I will happily tell you when I love you as much as you love me."<br>"You love me?"  
>"I'm starting to."<br>Brier reached up and kissed him deeply, tugging him onto the bed. It was more than he had ever hoped for. Jepin gently pet his hair, softly petting over his ears, his cheek, down his jaw to his neck. Brier shivered lightly and pet over Jepin's long ears. The bunny continued to pet down over his chest, gently teasing his nipples, earning a small gasp from the one lying under him. Smiling he trailed his hand down farther until he got to Brier's dick. Jepin jerked back suddenly and stared at him.  
>Brier looked at him. "What's the matter?"<br>"You're fucking huge!"  
>"It's not that big..."<br>"Foxy. That thing is absolutely the biggest dick I have ever seen."  
>Brier blushed hard as the said dick twitched in interest. He never had any interest in sex until now so he never had to compare his size to anyone else, save for his twin brother, who was the same size as him. Jepin just grinned. "I am one lucky bunny." He went back to kissing Brier softly while he stroked over his length. Brier was reduced to a moaning puddle of goo, completely submissive to whatever Jepin was doing to him. Eventually, after Jepin had gotten his fill of teasing him, he held up Brier's hand and started sucking the digits. The fox, red faced and panting heavily, stared up at him in curiosity. Jepin slid the soaked fingers from his mouth and smiled down on his soon to be lover. "I'm getting your fingers wet so you can stretch me out. I'm going to ride that monster of yours."<br>"But I thought... I was gonna bottom.."  
>Jepin pet his face. " You will, later. I want to make your first time so good.. I hurt you enough. This is letting you hurt me to make up for it. It's not the same but... it's something."<br>"I never want to hurt you."  
>"You won't be saying that after this."<br>Jepin shifted so that Brier could easily reach him. "Stick your fingers in. Slowly, and move them in and out, spreading them apart." he said while petting his hair.  
>Brier slowly pushed his fingers in, laying his head on Jepin's leg as he did so. Jepin gasped at the intrusion, shifting around as he got use to being entered.<br>"Bunny... you know there's no way I'm going to be able to stretch you completely."  
>"Just get it to three fingers and we'll go from there."<br>Brier slowly followed suit, wiggling his fingers gently at first while watching his face for his reactions. When it seemed Jepin was getting comfortable, he started stretching his fingers out more, loosening up that tight, hot hole that was just waiting for his dick. Jepin very soon relaxed and was asking for the third finger, groaning as it pushed in eagerly. Quickly though, fingers were to be replaced with a hot, pulsing member, the bunny pushing Brier down onto his back and moving over him.  
>"This will make you feel so good." Jepin groaned in anticipation and quickly sank down onto Brier's awaiting lap.<br>They moved together perfectly, finding a rhythm that would bring them both to completion. Clinging to each other during their orgasmic bliss, they caught their breaths, seemingly unable to come down from their high and frankly, never wanting to. Later on, Jepin reflected on his life so far and the future to come. The younger boy in his arms rested peacefully, happy that his life was going in the direction he wanted. They might have children, move out of state. They might get married and many things would possibly happen. But most importantly, they would have each other through it all.

A/N: I really just... ran out at the end. I might rewrite it but I think this is pretty damn good considering how long I've had writers block.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Feed back isn't needed but feel free to write what you may.


End file.
